Never Know
by Aiko Saki
Summary: chap 4 update ! Aku sakit hati, aku merasa cemburu, aku merasa hancur. Cemburu ? Apa aku mulai menyukai Sasuke. Tapi ketika melihat Sasuke bersama Ino, hati ini perih. Ya, aku benar, aku mencintai Sasuke sekarang.
1. Chapter 1

**Never Know**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author : Aiko Saki**

**Warning : OOC, Miss Typo, Don't Like ? Don't Read.**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

_**Chapter 1 : My Life**_

_~Happy Reading~_

Hidupku seperti Bola. Selalu berputar. Hyuga Hinata, itulah namaku. Ibuku memberikan nama yang indah ketika melahirkanku. Tapi, kuyakin saat ini dia menyesal karena telah memberi nama Hinata padaku. Andai saja, aku bisa memutar waktu. Aku ingin melihat ayah dan ibuku menemaniku dan selalu memberiku kasih sayang. Tapi, semua sudah berlalu, kini aku bukan lagi anak ayah dan ibu. Meskipun nama Hyuga tetap kupakai.'Apa ayah masih mengingatku ?' kalimat itu sering terlintas dipikiranku, ketika melihat anak sedang bermain dengan ayahnya. 'Ayah, aku merindukanmu.'

" Nyonya Hinata, ini ada berkas yang harus ditanda tangani." Kata Temari. Sekretarisku.

Aku langsung menandatangani berkas itu. Jika saja, kejadian itu tidak terjadi, saat ini, pasti aku sedang duduk di meja Direktur Hyuga Corp. Tak ada yang bisa menebak takdir, saat ini, aku sedang memimpin Perusahaan Konoha Life, salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Konoha. Saat ini Hyuga Corp sedang di pimpin oleh Neji, saudara sepupuku.

Drrt..drrt.. aku mendengar bunyi alarm dari Handphoneku. ' sudah jam segini ' batinku.

" Temari, saya pulang dulu. " Kataku ketika keluar dari pintu kantorku.

Aku berjalan memasuki mobil Maybach-ku. Ku hidupkan mobilku, aku tidak pernah ingin memakai jasa supir. Karena, menurutku, susah mencari supir yang baik.

" Bunda." Teriak anak kecil yang sedang berlari kearahku.

Aku berjongkok agar dapat mencium malaikatku. Aku sangat menyayanginya, melebihi sayangku pada siapapun.

" Iya sayang, gimana sekolahnya ?"

" baik, tadi ada tugas menggambal, tapi Hasuke gak bisa."

" Hasuke tau gak, bunda jago gambar lho."

" Bunda jago gambal apa ?" Tanya Hasuke.

" Apa aja, sayang. Hasuke lapar?" Tanyaku.

" Lapar, Bunda. Kita makan di tempat Om Nalu ya, Bun."

" Iya." Jawabku sambil menggendong Hasuke ke mobil.

Sesampainya di Nami Cafe. Hasuke langsung berlari menuju pintu masuk Cafe itu. Cafe itu sangat luas dan sangat ramai. Karena selain makanannya yang enak di sana sering di jadikan tempat konser para artis.

" Hai. Naru." Kataku menyapa Namikaze Naruto.

" Hinata. Kok tumben datang cepat ? "

" Om Nalu. Pesan jus tomat."

" Huh, dasar Hasuke. Om gak mau buatin." Kata Naruto berusaha mengisengi Hasuke.

" Om jahat. Kita gak teman." Hasuke mengambek. Aku tertawa melihat tingah Hasuke.

Setiap datang ke cafe ini, Hasuke selalu meminum Jus Tomat. Mungkin karena rasanya beda dengan cafe lain. jadi Hasuke tidak mau meminum jus selain buatan cafe ini.

" Iya deh om buatin buat Hasuke. Mau makan apa hinata ? "

" Nasi goreng aja. Dua ya." kataku.

" Sip."

Naruto berjalan menuju dapur.

Bagiku, tidak ada waktu yang paling indah, selain bersama Hasuke. Hasuke bagai Malaikatku. Saat aku terpuruk, melihat Hasuke tersenyum, rasanya semua masalah hilang seketika.

" Ini pesanan Hasuke."

" Ye.. Jus tomat. " Kata Hasuke tidak sabaran, dia langsung minum, karena terburu-buru dia jadi terbatuk.

" Jangan buru-buru sayang." Kataku mengingatkan. Sambil mengelus pundak Hasuke.

" Iya Bunda."

Setelah selesai makan, aku dan Hasuke pulang ke di perjalanan, tiba-tiba Hasuke menyuruhku berhenti.

" Stop, Bunda." Kata Hasuke.

" Ada apa, sayang?"

" Bunda, Hasuke kok gak punya ayah ?"

" … " Aku syok dengan pertanyaan Hasuke.

" Lihat bunda, anak itu bersama ayahnya, sedang membeli mainan." Kata Hasuke sambil menunjuk seorang keluarga kecil. Yang terdiri dari ayah, ibu dan sepasang anak kembar.

' Hasuke, maafkan bunda. Kalau bunda boleh jujur. Bunda juga ingin mempunyai keluarga yang bahagia seperti itu. Maafkan bunda, belum saatnya kamu tau semuanya.' Batinku

Aku abaikan pertanyaan Hasuke, aku ingin cepat sampai rumah, rasanya air mata ini susah kutahan, apalagi hatiku saat ini sudah hancur, mendengar pertanyaan dari Hasuke. Ketika sampai dirumah aku langsung menggendong Hasuke, tanpa berkata apa-apa. Kuyakin saat ini Hasuke bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

" Hasuke, belajar dulu ya.. Nanti bunda nyusul."

'Ya Tuhan. Apa sakit itu belum cukup, kenapa saat ini kebahagiaanku hancur lagi. Setiap aku berusaha tegar, kenapa harus rapuh lagi. Aku gak kuat, Ya Allah.' Air mataku sudah menetes dari tadi.

Tok..tok..tok.. Suara pintu rumahku diketuk. Ku hapus air mataku, dan bergegas melihat siapa yang ada di luar.

" Neji-nii." Aku menghambur ke pelukan kakakku. Kakakku memberiku kenyamanan. Dia orang yang selalu mendukungku ketika aku rapuh.

" Hei.. Kenapa wajahmu murung Hinata?" Tanya Neji-nii

" Ahh.. Aku baik-baik saja kak.."

Aku menyembunyikan semuanya. Aku tidak ingin kakakku yang paling aku cintai menjadi sedih. Sudah cukup aku membuatnya sedih.

" Mana Hasuke ? Aku membawa mainan untuk dia."

" Hasuke sedang di kamarnya. Tadi aku menyuruhnya belajar. Ayo ikut aku." Aku membawa Neji-nii ke kamar Hasuke.

" Hasuke, Paman Neji datang." Kataku memanggil Hasuke.

Hasuke keluar dari kamarnya dan berlari memeluk Neji-nii.

" Paman, Hasuke kangen sama paman. Mana oleh-olehnya ?" Hasuke selalu ingat, kalau Neji-nii kalau datang selalu membawa oleh-oleh.

" Ini. Tapi ingat ya. Jangan main terus. Harus rajin belajar ya." Kata Neji-nii mengingatkan.

" Siap, bos." Aku tertawa melihat keakraban Neji-nii dengan Hasuke.

Semenjak aku tinggal sendiri, hanya Neji-nii yang peduli padaku. Orang tuaku tidak pernah mengunjungiku. Mungkin mereka sudah melupakanku. Setiap dua minggu sekali Neji-nii selalu mengunjungiku dan selalu membawa oleh-oleh.

" Paman Neji, tidul sama Hasuke ya?" Pinta Hasuke.

" Maaf Hasuke, nanti Paman Neji gak bisa tidur di sini. Bibi Tenten kan sedang punya adik. Jadi paman harus jagain Bibi Tenten." Neji-nii memang mempunyai istri yang bernama Tenten. Dia sedang hamil. Kadang-kadang Tenten-nee ikut mengunjungiku.

Setelah selesai bermain dengan Hasuke. Neji-nii berpamitan kepadaku.

" Hinata, aku pulang dulu ya. Titip salam buat Hasuke ya." Kata Neji-nii. Hasuke sudah tertidur lelap di kamarnya. Mungkin karena lelah.

" Iya.. Salam buat Tenten-nee ya.." Kataku

" Jaa.. Jaga diri baik-baik ya." Kata Neji-nii ketika keluar pagar.

++ Never Know ++

Hari itu adalah hari spesial buat Hasuke, karena Hasuke ulang tahun ke empat tahun.

" Sayang, selamat ulang tahun ya. Ini bunda punya hadiah." Kataku waktu Hasuke bangun tidur.

" Yee.. Hadiahnya apa Bunda?" Tanya Hasuke.

" Lihat sendiri. Nanti kalau bunda kasih tau, namanya gak surprise donk." Kataku

Hasuke sibuk membuka hadiah dariku.

" Hadiahnya bagus, Bunda. Makasih ya Bunda." Kata Hasuke sambil mencium pipiku.

" Nanti siang kita rayain ya. sekarang Hasuke mandi dulu. Nanti telat lho." Kataku mengingatkan.

Aku mengantar Hasuke ke sekolahnya. Setelah selesai mengantar, aku langsung pergi ke kantor setelah mengantar Hasuke.

" Nyonya Hinata, hari ini anda ada rapat dengan Perusahaan Sabaku. Jam 11 siang nyonya." Kata Temari mengingatkan.

" Iya. Siapkan datanya. Sebentar lagi kita berangkat."

Aku memasuki ruanganku. Aku mempelajari data-data yang akan aku presentasikan nanti. Perusahahaan Sabaku adalah perusahaan sabun terkenal, jika aku berhasil mendapat proyek dari perusahaan ini, maka saham perusahaanku akan naik.

Waktu menujukan pukul 10. Aku bergegas meninggalkan kantor. Aku bersama Temari akan menghadiri rapat hari ini. Ayame menggantikan posisi Temari.

Ketika sampai di Perusahaan Sabaku, aku menuju lantai tiga, tempat rapat dilaksanakan. Ketika sampai di lantai tiga. Aku melihat ruanganku sudah mulai ramai.

" Selamat datang, Nyonya Hinata." Sambutan dari Gaara, pemilik perusahaan ini.

Aku menunggu rapat dimulai. Ada satu kursi yang belum terisi. Kulihat ada seorang pria berjalan kemari. Dari jauh, aku tidak dapat melihat wajahnya. Yang kutau wajahnya sangat familiar. Dia membuka pintu ruangan.

" Maaf, saya terlambat." Kata pria tadi.

Ketika aku mendengar suaranya, sedari tadi aku hanya menundukan kepalaku, langsung mengangkat wajahku ketika mender suaranya. ' Suara itu ?' Batinku.

' Dia … '

**To Be Continue**

**Gomen ya, kalau ceritanya gaje. Aku masih Newbie soalnya,,, maaf kalo banyak typo. Menurut kalian ceritanya mau di discontinue atau continue..**

**Mohon sarannya ya.. review ya.. arigatou .. **

**_Aiko-Saki_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Never Know**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author : Aiko Saki**

**Warning : OOC, Miss Typo, Don't Like ? Don't Read.**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

**Chapter 2 : Come Back**

_Aku menunggu rapat dimulai. Ada satu kursi yang belum terisi. Kulihat ada seorang pria berjalan kemari. Dari jauh, aku tidak dapat melihat wajahnya. Yang kutau wajahnya sangat familiar. Dia membuka pintu ruangan._

" _Maaf, saya terlambat." Kata pria tadi._

_Ketika aku mendengar suaranya, sedari tadi aku hanya menundukan kepalaku, langsung mengangkat wajahku ketika mender suaranya. ' Suara itu ?' Batinku._

' _Dia … '_

++ Never Know ++

' Dia Kembali.'

Seorang pria dewasa memasuki ruangan itu dengan mengunakan jas berwarna hitam.

" Maaf, aku terlambat. Tadi ada sedikit kemacetan." Kata pria itu.

" Tidak apa-apa. Tuan Uchiha."

Rasanya aku ingin menangis saat itu juga. Aku tak percaya aku akan bertemu dengan dia lagi.

'Kau berhasil membuka luka yang sudah hampir tertutup. Luka yang sakitnya takkan pernah bisa kulupakan. Saat ini aku sudah hampir melupakannya. Tapi kenapa kamu harus kembali.'

" Mungkin rapatnya bisa kita mulai. Karena semua peserta sudah datang" Ucap Gaara. Yang berhasil membuatku berhenti melamun.

" Baiklah. Selamat pagi semua. Hari ini saya ingin memilih salah satu diantara kalian, yang akan menerima proyek pembuatan iklan sabun Sabaku. Baiklah kita mulai presentasinya dari perusahaan Uchiha Corp."

" Perkenalkan nama saya Uchiha Sasuke. Saya merasa iklan sabun ini harus mengambil background dari bangunan – bangunan mewah. Dan ditambah dengan aktris yang terkenal. Saya jamin iklan ini akan laku dan bla..bla... . . . ." Kata Sasuke sambil menawarkan produk iklannya.

" Peserta selanjutnya. Konoha Life."

" Nama saya Hyuuga Hinata. Saya agak keberatan dengan usul Uchiha-san. Menurut saya iklan ini tidak cocok dengan background bangunan mewah. Karena produk ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan bangunan. Menurut saya iklan ini lebih cocok mengambil tema alam. Karena sabun ini terbuat dari serat alam… bla.. bla.." Aku mengungkapkan konsep iklanku. Aku harus bisa mengalahkan Sasuke.

Kulihat Sasuke memandangiku dengan sorot mata yang tajam. Aku menundukan kepala. Aku malas bertatap muka dengannya. Setelah aku mengangkat wajahku, aku menatap wajahnya, mataku bertemu dengan mata onixnya.

Akhirnya, aku yang akan mengerjakan iklan ini. Uchiha Corp kalah dengan perusahaanku. Setelah rapat selesai, aku berjalan cepat menuju mobilku. Karena waktu sudah menunjukan pukul tiga siang, aku harus menjemput Hasuke. Aku takut Hasuke menunggu terlalu lama

" Tak ku sangka. Seorang Hinata yang lemah bisa berubah menjadi seorang pengusaha." Kata orang di belakangku. Tanpa perlu menoleh, aku sudah tau orangnya. Uchiha Sasuke.

Aku mengabaikan pertanyaannya. Aku terus berjalan, dan ketika melihat mobilku, aku langsung bergegas masuk tanpa memperdulikan dia.

Aku menghidupkan mobilku. Dan berjalan menuju sekolah Hasuke. Di tengah jalan , aku berusaha melupakan bayang-bayang Sasuke. Aku menelpon Naruto.

" Naru, aku minta tolong ya, aku pesen kue tart untuk Hasuke. Hari ini dia ulang tahun ke empat. Nanti kalau Hasuke udah pulang, kami langsung kesana."

" Siap Hinata-hime."

" Naru, hentikan panggilan sayangmu itu." Aku pura-pura ngambek.

" Hahahaha…. Ya sudahlah, aku pesankan kuenya dulu.. Jaa.."

Setelah sampai di sekolah Hasuke, ternyata sekolahnya sudah sepi. Hanya tinggal beberapa motor terparkir.

Aku melihat sekeliling. Ternyata Hasuke sedang bermain dengan gurunya. Kalau tidak salah nama guru itu adalah Shizune. Setelah melihat Hasuke, aku pergi menemui Bu Shizune untuk mengucapkan terima kasih. Setelah selesai, Aku menjalankan mobilku menuju Nami Cafe. Di mobil, Hasuke sibuk bercerita, tentang teman barunya yang katanya keren.

" Ayo turun, sayang." Kataku, saat sampai di Nami Kafe. Saat itu Nami kafe sedang rame. Mungkin karena ada konser.

Naruto menyambutku ketika, aku sampai di cafenya. Mereka terlihat akrab. Aku sampai melupakan masalahku tadi siang. Aku terlalu asyik dengan Hasuke dan Naruto. Sehingga, tidak menyadari sesuatu,,

Sasuke's POV

' Siapa anak itu ? kenapa dia memanggil Hinata dengan sebutan bunda. Kelihatannya, Hinata sangat menyayanginya.' Batinku.

Aku penasaran dengan anak itu. Kenapa wajahnya hampir mirip denganku. Aku tak yakin kalau itu anak Hinata. Hinata baru berumur dua puluh tiga tahun. Aku menelpon salah satu anak buahku untuk menyelidiki siapa anak itu sebenarnya.

" Halo, Shikamaru. Tolong kamu selidiki perempuan bernama Hyuuga Hinata dan anaknya. Sekarang juga." Kataku ke salah satu anak buahku.

Aku memutar mobilku. Dan pergi meninggalkan cafe itu. Di perjalanan, aku terus memikirkan Hinata. Siapa anak itu ?

End Sasuke's POV

Hasuke terlihat senang, karena mendapat kado dari Naruto dan Sakura. Naruto dan Sakura adalah pasangan kekasih yang aneh. Sakura tidak pernah cemburu melihat keakraban aku dan Naruto. Dia tau kalau aku hanya sahabat Naruto.

" Tante, makasih ya." Kata Hasuke sambil mencium pipi Sakura.

" Masa, cuma tante sakura yang dicium. Om juga lah." Kata Naruto pura-pura mengambek.

" Gak mau. Om Naruto bau." Ketika, mendengar Hasuke berbicara seperti itu, kami semua tertawa.

Setelah selesai, aku dan Hasuke pulang ke rumah, karena besok hari minggu. Aku mengizinkannya bermain. Memang, aku jarang memberi Hasuke waktu untuk bermain. Aku gak mau kalau dia hanya berpikiran bermain.

" Hasuke, bunda mandi dulu ya." Aku meninggalkan Hasuke, aku ingin mandi. Rasanya kalau bersama Hasuke, semua masalahku hilang.

Setelah selesai bermain, Hasuke tertidur di kursi. Aku menggendongnya ke kamarku. Aku ingin tidur dengan Hasuke.

Sasuke's POV

" Kamu tau siapa anak itu? Tanyaku ke Shikamaru.

" Itu anak kandung Hyuuga Hinata."

" Apa ? Jadi Hyuuga itu sudah mempunyai anak. Apa benar itu anak kandungnya ?" Aku kaget. Mana mungkin Hyuuga Hinata sudah mempunyai anak. Siapa ayah anak itu ?

" Iya tuan. Karena saya sudah mengecek data itu ke sekolahnya."

" Siapa nama anak itu ?"

" Hyuuga Hasuke. Umur empat tahun." Kata Shikamaru.

Ternyata dia berumur empat tahun. Berarti Hinata melahirkan waktu umur sembilan belas tahun. Rasanya, aku benar-benar tidak percaya.

' Hasuke ya ? Menarik." Kataku disertai seringai licik.

End Sasuke's POV

Aku terbangun pukul tujuh pagi. Hari ini aku tidak masuk kantor, karena setiap hari minggu, aku selalu meluangkan waktu untuk Hasuke. Hari ini aku akan mengajak Hasuke ke Mall. Karena aku bosan dengan suasana rumah.

" Hasuke, bangun sayang. Ini bunda buatin susu." Kataku membangunkan Hasuke.

Aku membangunkan Hasuke. Untuk mengajaknya ke Konoha Mall. Tapi, ternyata dia masih mengantuk. Aku sudah berusaha membangunkannya. Akhirnya setelah setengah jam, Hasuke akhirnya bangun. Setelah aku mengatakan akan pergi ke Konoha Mall .

" Iya, bunda. Tunggu, Hasuke mandi dulu."

Aku tertawa saat mendengar Hasuke mandi buru-buru. Dia memang paling suka kalau diajak jalan-jalan.

Setelah sampai di Mall. Aku berjalan-jalan dengan Hasuke. Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukan pukul tiga siang. Aku mengajak Hasuke pulang. Sesampainya di rumah. Aku menyuruh Hasuke belajar.

++ Never Know ++

Paginya aku mengantar Hasuke ke sekolah. Dan langsung menuju ke kantor. Ketika aku mau memasuki ruangan, Temari mengingatkanku, kalau ada rapat jam dua siang. Berarti aku tidak bisa menjemput Hasuke. Aku menyuruh Temari untuk menjemput Hasuke.

Sasuke's POV

Kulihat Hasuke sedang duduk sendirian, mungkin Hinata lupa menjemputnya. Aku melihat Hasuke sedang melamun. Aku keluar dari mobilku.

" Hasuke. Tadi bunda bilang gak bisa jemput. Jadi om disuruh jemput Hasuke." Kataku.

" Bunda, kenapa gak jemput om ?" Tanya Hasuke.

" Lagi sibuk." Aku menjawab asal

Aku mengajak Hasuke ke kafe langgananku. Ketika aku mau memesan minum, dia minta jus tomat. Aku kaget. Hasuke suka jus tomat ? Kenapa bisa sama ?

'Hn, menarik.'

" Nama ayah Hasuke siapa?" Tanyaku.

" Gak tau om. Bunda gak pernah kasih tau."

" Om, om siapanya bunda ?"

" Temannya bunda. Hasuke pernah ketemu dengan ayah Hasuke."

Hasuke menggeleng. Aku semakin penasaran. Kenapa hinata menyembunyikan ayah kandung Hasuke ?

'Jangan- jangan anak ini ? '

**To Be Continue**

**Maaf ya kalo kependekan, maaf juga kalo deskripsinya sedikit. Maaf juga kalo ceritanya pasaran …**

**Makasih ya yang udah review : **

sasuhinaLovers, uciha athrun, The Amethyst Hime, Sasuhina, Shin Ri Young , uchihyuu nagisa


	3. Chapter 3

**Never Know**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author : Aiko Saki**

**Warning : OOC, Miss Typo, Don't Like ? Don't Read.**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

**Flashback On**

**Chapter 3 : Masa Lalu.**

Aku bingung, mana yang harus aku pilih. Nikah diam-diam dengan Gaara atau menerima perjodohan ini. Aku mencintai Gaara semenjak kelas dua SMA. Dia selalu mengerti aku, membantuku ketika aku kesulitan, dia juga mencintaiku. Tapi sayangnya, ayahku tidak menyetujui hubungan kami. Dia melarangku untuk berhubungan dengan Gaara lagi. Dan ayah juga memaksaku untuk menikah dengan Anak bungsu Paman Fugaku. Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya. Aku pernah berniat kabur, tapi sayang, anak buah ayah sangat banyak. Akhirnya aku menerima perjodohan ini. Minggu depan adalah hari pernikahanku. Aku harus melupakan Gaara. Setelah aku menyetujui pernikahan ini. Ayah mempersiapkan segalanya, mulai dari dekorasi, gaun, dan banyak lagi.

' Mungkin, kita tidak di takdirkan bersama, Gaara.' Kataku.

Tak terasa, hari terasa cepat, hari pernikahanku tiba. Aku menyiapkan diri untuk menghadapi semuanya. Dari jendela kamarku, aku bisa melihat anak bungsu Paman Fugaku. Dia tampan, tetapi mempunyai sorot mata yang dingin.

" Hinata, kamu sudah siap ?" Tanya ibuku.

" Sudah bu."

Aku berjalan menuju tempat pernikahanku, dengan didampingi oleh ayahku. Aku berjalan sambil menundukan kepala. Aku menahan tangisku.

" Baiklah. Uchiha Sasuke, apakah kau mau menerima Hyuuga Hinata, dalam keadaan sakit dan sehat, miskin dan kaya ?"

" Saya bersedia."

Pernikahanku tidak sesuai dengan khayalanku. Meskipun dekorasinya sangat indah. Tetapi kami tidak saling mengenal dan tidak saling mencintai. Ciuman bibir kami juga hanya paksaan.

Setelah pernikahan ini selesai. Aku masuk ke kamarku, atau lebih tepatnya kamar kami. Kamarku yang sederhana telah di sulap menjadi kamar yang super mewah. Aku melepaskan semua accessoriesku. Aku mau mandi.

" Hinata, seminggu lagi, kita pindah dari sini. Dan ingat. Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu, dan aku tidak akan pernah menyentuhmu dan ingat kamu tidak boleh ikut campur urusanku dan aku juga tidak akan pernah ikut campur urusanmu!" Kata Sasuke, saat aku keluar dari kamar mandi.

" Baiklah." Aku malas berbicara dengan Sasuke. Aku belum terlalu mengenalnya.

Aku berjalan menuju ranjang tempat tidurku. Aku tidur di sebelah kanan. Aku berusaha menjauh dari Sasuke.

++ Never Know ++

Aku terbangun jam setengah enam. Aku bergegas mandi. Dan menyiapkan sarapan, karena aku yakin ibuku pasti belum bangun. Aku mendengar suara air dari kamarku. ' Pasti, Sasuke sedang mandi.' . Setelah selesai membuat sarapan, aku kembali ke kamarku. Dan kulihat Sasuke sedang memasang dasinya. Aku berniat membantunya. Tapi yang kuterima penolakan.

" Sasuke, aku bantu memakai dasinya ya ?"

" Tidak perlu." Kata Sasuke sambil menepis tanganku.

Karena di kamar, tidak ada yang harus aku kerjakan. Aku keluar, menuju ruang makan. Kulihat, ayah, Neji-nii dan ibuku sudah berkumpul di meja makan.

" Pagi, semua." Sapaku.

" Pagi."

" Sasuke mana ?" Tanya ayahku.

" Ntar lagi kesini, yah." Kataku malas.

Aku melihat Sasuke, dia sedang berjalan menuju kursi di sebelahku. Wajahnya tetap datar.

" Pagi Sasuke." Kata ibuku

" Pagi, bu."

Aku mulai sarapan, aku malas mendengar pembicaraan antara ayahku dan Sasuke. Semua seputar bisnis. Tiba-tiba ibu bertanya sesuatu.

" Sasuke, kamu mau punya anak laki-laki atau perempuan? Kalau ibu sih pinginnya perempuan, biar ibu ada yang nemenin." Kata ibuku.

Aku malu setengah mati. Ibuku benar-benar polos atau sengaja polos. Aku tidak mungkin mempunyai anak dengan Sasuke. Karena aku tidak pernah mencintainya.

" Laki-laki aja, bu. Kalau laki-laki nanti pasti mirip dengan aku." Kata Sasuke.

Mukaku memerah. Ternyata Sasuke juga Jago acting. Kemarin, dia bilang gak akan menyentuhku, sekarang dia bilang mau punya anak laki-laki. Sasuke ternyata punya dua kepribadian.

Setelah selesai sarapan. Sasuke juga mengatakan, kalau minggu depan aku dan dia akan pindah rumah, alasan Sasuke karena gak enak menumpang dengan keluarga. Padahal aku tau, kalau alasan dia yang sebenarnya adalah dia ingin pisah dariku secepatnya. Karena kalau di rumah ini, kami harus terlihat seperti suami istri.

++ Never Know ++

Setelah seminggu tinggal di rumah orang tuaku. Akhirnya aku dan Sasuke pindah ke rumah yang bisa dibilang rumah ini lebih besar dari rumahku. Ketika sampai di rumah ini. aku membereskan semua barang-barang yang kubawa. Ketika, selesai beres-beres. Aku membuat makan siang. Tapi, karena belum ada bahan makanan. Aku pergi ke mini market, yang dekat rumahku.

Waktu sudah menunjuk pukul sepuluh malam. Tetapi Sasuke belum pulang. Aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu kepadanya. Sampai tengah malam, Sasuke juga belum pulang.

Tok.. tok.. tok.. kudengar suara pintu yang diketuk. Aku bergegas membuka pintu.

" Apa benar ini rumah Uchiha Sasuke ?" Tanya laki-laki tua itu.

" Iya pak. Memangnya ada apa, pak ?" Tanyaku.

" Uchiha Sasuke sedang mabuk. Jadi, tadi saya mengatarkannya kemari. Tadi saya melihat tanda pengenalnya. Sekarang Uchiha Sasuke ada di dalam mobil saya."

Aku melihat Sasuke sedang tertidur. Aku berusaha menuntun dia jalan. Sebelum menutup pintu, aku mengucapkan terima kasih kepada bapak yang mengantar Sasuke pulang. Aku membawa Sasuke ke kamarnya. Karena takut. Aku tidak berani tidur di dalam kamar Sasuke. Aku berjalan ke sofa di ruang tamu. Dan tertidur di sana.

Sasuke's POV

Aku terbangun di pagi hari. Aku mengingat kejadian malam tadi. Karena kupaksakan, kepalaku menjadi pusing. Aku mencari Hinata, jarang sekali gadis itu pergi. Aku membuka pintu kamarku dan mulai berjalan untuk mencari Hinata. Tapi, yang kutemui adalah Hinata tertidur di sofa. Aku berniat meninggalkannya, tapi, karena kasihan. Aku mengangkat Hinata ke tempat tidurku. Setelah kupandangi, wajah Hinata ternyata lucu. Karena takut memikirkan yang tidak-tidak. Aku bersiap-siap, mau pergi ke kantor.

Setelah sampai di kantor, aku disambut oleh sekretarisku yang bernama Karin. Dia secara terang-terangan menyatakan suka ke aku. Aku tidak menanggapinya. Kukira, setelah aku mengabaikannya, dia akan berhenti mengejarku. Tapi ternyata, dia semakin gencar mengincarku.

Setelah di kantor, aku pun masih memikirkan Hinata. Kenapa dia bisa tidur di kursi ? Apa karena dia takut sama aku ? Aku pusing memikirnya.

Waktu sudah menunjuk pukul delapan malam. Karena bosan, aku mengajak Karin pergi ke klub malam. Dia menyetujuinya.

Mungkin karena aku terlalu banyak minum, kepalaku menjadi pusing. Aku mendengar suara seseorang yang membangunkanku. Dia menuntunku ke dalam mobil. Setelah itu semua menjadi gelap.

End Sasuke's POV

'Kemana Sasuke seharian ini? Kenapa belum pulang?' Aku sedih. Demi menghindariku, Sasuke selalu pulang malam. Padahal Mama Mikoto mengatakan kalau Sasuke pulang kantor jam tujuh malam.

Tok..tok..tok.. Suara pintu rumahku di ketuk. Aku membukanya. Aku terkejut, ternyata yang kulihat adalah Sasuke sedang mabuk, dan seorang wanita ada di sebelahnya. Hatiku rasanya semakin sakit. Aku berusaha setenang mungkin.

" Ayo Sasuke, aku antar ke kamar." Aku menarik Sasuke, dari perempuan di sebelahnya.

" Aku pulang dulu ya, sayang." Kata perempuan itu sambil mencium pipi Sasuke, aku melihatnya dengan perasaan jijik.

Buat apa aku peduli dengan Sasuke. Dia bilang aku tidak boleh ikut campur urusannya. Lebih baik aku pergi sementara dari rumah ini. Mungkin itu lebih baik untuk Sasuke. Aku pergi untuk mengambil kertas, aku mau menulis memo untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke, aku pergi beberapa hari. Hinata.

Aku berjalan pergi dari rumah itu. Aku berencana liburan ke Sunagure. Di sana banyak tempat yang menarik.

Sasuke's POV

' Kemana Hinata ?' Apa dia tidur di luar lagi ?' Tanyaku ketika aku bangun tidur. Aku melihat sekeliling. Semuanya sepi. Aku melihat kertas kuning berada di meja kecil di sebelah ranjangku. Ketika aku membaca pesan itu, aku kaget.

Ya sudahlah. Kalau tidak ada Hinata, aku bisa nyaman di rumah ini. Tanpa ada gangguan. Dia selalu aja merasa sok khawatir padaku. Aku bosan dengan sikapnya, yang terus berpura-pura sok baik padaku, padahal dia juga sama-sama tersakiti dengan pernikahan ini.

Yamanaka Ino.

Iya dia adalah pacarku, atau lebih tepatnya mantan pacarku. Dia selalu berusaha membuatku jatuh cinta padanya. Sampai akhirnya, usaha dia berhasil, aku mulai menyukainya. Tapi ketika aku membuka hati untuk dia, aku harus menerima perjodohan ini. Yah, mungkin aku tidak pernah ditakdirkan untuk merasa bahagia.

'Apa Ino masih mencintaiku ?' Aku mengambil handphoneku. Aku mulai mencari nomer telpon Ino. Aku mau menelponnya.

Semoga saja Hinata perginya lama..

End Sasuke's POV

Aku sudah putuskan, kalau aku akan menginap di apartemen Hanabi. Kebetulan Hanabi mempunyai apartemen di Suna. Dan aku juga mempunyai kunci cadangan dari apartemen ini. Ketika aku sedang mencari kunci di tas, aku tidak melihat jalan. Brukk..

" Aww.." Aku mengaduh kesakitan.

" Maaf. Aku tidak sengaja." Kata dia. Aku merasa suara ini sangat familiar.

" Gaara." Pekikku tak percaya.

" Aku merindukanmu, Hinata." Kata Gaara, sambil memelukku.

Aku merasa sangat bahagia. Akhirnya kami bertemu, setelah dua bulan aku dan Gaara terpisah karena ayah. Kami asyik bercerita, aku menceritakan semuanya pada Gaara. Dan aku juga baru tau kalau Gaara akan tinggal di Konoha. Dia juga berusaha menghiburku. Rasanya duniaku yang dulu sudah kembali lagi. Duniaku yang indah dan tidak membosankan.

" Hinata, lebih baik kamu kembali ke rumahmu. Aku yakin suamimu akan berubah. Kabur bukan jalan keluar dari masalah ini. Dan jika kamu butuh sandaran, aku selalu di sini." Kata Gaara menasehatiku.

" Yah. Mungkin kamu benar. Aku gak boleh lari dari masalah ini. Aku harus kuat. Makasih Gaara."

Aku sangat beruntung. Hari ini aku bertemu Gaara lagi, pacar pertamaku. Gaara benar, aku harus kembali ke Konoha. Lari dari masalah bukan seorang Hyuuga. Aku mengajak Gaara makan siang. Aku dan Gaara makan di sebuah café yang tidak jauh dari apartement. Setelah selesai makan, aku langsung balik ke Konoha.

Di perjalanan, aku terus memikirkan Gaara. Apa dia masih mencintaiku? Aku sampai di Airport. Aku memesan taksi.

Ketika aku sampai di rumah. Ternyata di rumahku ada tamu. Karena, di depan rumah terparkir mobil BMW terbaru.

Aku memasuki rumahku. Dan aku mendengar suara-suara aneh dari kamar Sasuke. Aku menoba mendekati kamar itu. Dan kulihat Sasuke sedang bersama perempuan.

Ino ?

Ya Tuhan. Apa yang mereka lakukan.

**To Be Continue**

**Selingkuhan Sasuke, Ino? Sumpah, gak cocok ya… abisnya pair Sasusaku udah banyak, Maaf ya kalau ceritanya Gaje. Makasih ya buat para reader yang udah review. Mungkin chapter depan semua rahasia terungkap**

**Special Thanks :**

**SasuhinaLovers : makasih udah RnR. Alurnya kecepatan ya ? saya juga ngerasa kayak gitu… haahahha.. **

**Uchihyuu Nagisa : Sasuke gak punya niat jahat. Dia penasaran sama Hasuke. **

**Ika Chan : ini udah mulai flashbacknya .. Makasih udh review**

**N : makasih ya udah review. N Penggemar gaara ya ?**

**Hizuka Miyuki : ayah Hasuke ? mungkin di chap 3 atau 4 baru ketahuan. Maaf ya kalau alurnya kecepatan dan maaf juga kalau Sasuke jadi OOC.. **

**Yoshioka Yuko : makasih udah baca fanfic yang gaje ini. pertanyaannya udah terjawab di chapter ini. **

**Shyoul lavaen : aku juga suka keluarga sasuhina.. maaf klau ada typo. Mungkin dichapter 4 atau 5. Semua pertanyaan Shyoul terjawab **

**Special Thanks :**

**Nisa-chan,****Lizy94, demikooo, uciha athrun, Shin Ri Aoki, Firah-chan, Tsuki sora, uchihyii, hinatalovers, hasukelovers**


	4. Chapter 4

**Never Know**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author : Aiko Saki**

**Warning : OOC, Miss Typo, Don't Like ? Don't Read.**

**Pairing : SasuHina**

**Flashback On**

**Chapter 4 : Masa Lalu.**

Aku memberanikan diri memasuki kamarku. Dan yang kulihat adalah Ino, temanku SMA, sedang bermesraan dengan Sasuke, suamiku. Aku mundur perlahan, rasanya sakit, melihat teman dekatku selingkuh dengan suamiku. Meskipun, aku tidak mencintai Sasuke. Secara tidak sengaja, aku menabrak vas bunga yang ada di belakangku.

Prang.. Aku tersentak kaget. Ino dan Sasuke langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya.

" Hinata." Kata Ino Kaget.

Air mataku mulai turun. Yah, mungkin karena aku mulai mencintai Sasuke sebagai suamiku. Tapi, kenapa disaat aku mulai mencintainya, dia malah bermain di belakangku.

" Hinata, jadi kamu istrinya Sasuke. Aku minta maaf Hinata, aku tidak tau kalau Sasuke itu suamimu." Kata Ino panik.

Ino, maafkan aku. Mungkin aku telah memisahkan cinta kalian. Aku baru tau, ternyata laki – laki yang sering kamu ceritakan itu Sasuke. Aku hanya bisa berlari keluar rumah dan memasan taksi. Ku lihat Ino juga mengejarku, aku tidak melihat Sasuke mengejarku. Kenapa aku ? Kenapa aku berharap Sasuke mengejarku, padahal, aku tau Sasuke tak pernah mencintaiku. Aku menelpon ayahku.

" Ayah, aku boleh menginap di tempat ayah. Hari ini Sasuke tidak pulang, dia harus ke luar kota." Kataku berbohong.

" Hinata, sebagai istri harusnya kamu tetap di rumah menunggu suamimu pulang. Bukannya menginap di rumah ayah." Kata ayah.

Aku hanya pasrah. Akhirnya, aku berniat kembali ke Suna. Aku mau menenangkan diri disana. Sepanjang jalan, air mataku terus menetas, satu persatu kejadian dalam seminggu ini berputar di pikiranku, mulai dari pernikahanku sampai dengan hari ini.

" Nona, sudah sampai." Kata supir taksi itu membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku mengambil dompetku untuk membayar taksi itu. Dan, aku langsung memesan tiket pesawat, ketika baru memasuki Konoha Airport. Aku memesan penerbangan yang paling cepat. Aku berjalan menuju waiting room.

*Skip Time *

Aku telah sampai di Suna. Aku memesan taksi, untuk menuju ke apartement Hanabi.

Aku memasuki apartement Hanabi, apartement itu terlihat bersih dan rapi. Memang Hanabi tidak pernah tinggal di apartement ini, karena letaknya jauh dari universitas Hanabi. Aku meletakan barang-barangku. Tiba-tiba, hp ku bergetar

Kamu di mana ? Sasuke.

Aku membaca pesan singkat Sasuke. Aku malas membalasnya. Akhirnya, aku lempar handphoneku ke kasur dan aku bergegas mandi, untuk menghilangkan penatku. Ketika aku keluar dari kamar mandi, aku mendengar handphoneku berbunyi. Hanabi.

" Hinata-nee udah di apartementku ya ?" Tanya Hanabi, ketika aku baru mengangkat telpon.

" Iya. Hanabi, kamu temanin aku ya." Kataku. Aku memang lagi membutuhkan teman.

" Iya, jam lima aku kesana. Bye." Kata Hanabi mengakhiri telepon.

Aku membuka koperku, dan mencari baju. Aku memang hanya membawa baju sedikit, karena aku pikir aku akan berlibur sekitar tiga hari. Handphoneku berdering. Aku mengambil handphoneku, begitu melihat nama yang tertera di layar handphoneku. Aku langsung mematikannya. ' Kenapa Sasuke harus menelpon. Dia kan tidak peduli denganku.' Batinku.

Sasuke's POV

' Cih, handphonenya dimatikan.' Aku kesal dengan sikap kekanakan Hinata. Tapi, dilain pihak, hatiku juga sakit melihat Hinata menangis. Entahlah, perasaanku sepertinya sudah berubah ke Hinata. Aku mulai menerimanya sebagai istriku. Akhirnya, aku menyuruh anak buahku untuk mencari Hinata. Aku takut mertuaku tau kalau Hinata kabur dari rumah. Tadi, setelah Hinata pergi, Ino langsung menamparku, dia baru tau kalau ternyata istriku adalah Hinata. Ternyata, Hinata dan Ino adalah sahabat. Dia sangat merasa bersalah. Dari tadi, perasaanku tidak tenang, dari tadi bayangan Hinata menangis selalu menghantuiku. Aku mencoba melupakan Hinata, dengan pergi ke klub malam, mungkin saja di sana aku bisa mendapat kesenangan. Niatku tertunda, ketika mendengar suara handphone ku berdering.

" Halo."

" Sasuke. Hinata ada di Suna. Dia ada di apartement adiknya. Alamatnya aku sms'in." Kata anak buahku.

Aku menunggu sms dari anak buahku. Aku akan mengetahui keberadaan Hinata. Dia tidak akan bisa lolos dariku.

End Sasuke's POV

Hinata's POV

Aku masih menunggu Hanabi. Katanya dia akan ke sini, sepulang kuliah. Aku tadi menyempatkan diri berbelanja di mini market depan apartement. Aku sudah menyiapkan berbagai makanan untuk Hanabi. Aku menghidupkan tv untuk menghilangkan kebosananku. Aku hanya menonton tv tanpa mengerti apa yang kutonton.

Tok..Tok ..Tok.. Pintu apartemen di ketuk. Aku membukakan pintu. Dan, aku sangat kaget ketika melihat Sasuke di depan pintu. Aku hendak menutup pintu, tapi terlambat, kakinya sudah menahan pintu itu.

" Mau apa kamu kesini ?" Bentakku.

" Aku ini suamimu. Jadi aku berhak." Kata Sasuke sambil menatap tajam mataku.

" Cih. Suami macam apa yang selingkuh di belakang istrinya ?" Tanyaku menyidirnya.

" Aku sudah bilang itu bukan urusanmu."

" Kalau begitu, aku di sini juga bukan urusanmu." Balasku.

Dia masuk ke apartement itu, mengambil koperku, dan membereskan semua barang–barangku. Dia menarikku paksa, aku berusaha memberontak. Tapi, tenaga Sasuke lebih besar daripada aku. Melihat dia peduli kepadaku, aku sedikit tersenyum. Karena tak melihat jalan. Brukk… aku terjatuh dan keseleo. Aku mencoba berdiri tetapi tak kuat. Kakiku rasanya sangat lemah. Sasuke memanggil cleaning service yang sedang berjalan. Aku sudah menebak, pasti Sasuke tidak mau membantuku. Tapi dugaanku salah. Dia memanggil cleaning service itu untuk membawa koperku. Sedangkan Sasuke berniat mengendongku. Dia mengangkat tubuhku perlahan. Dan Sasuke mengendongku ala bridal style. Pipiku memerah.

Dia menyuruh cleaning service itu untuk memesan taksi. Setelah memasukan koperku. Aku dan Sasuke pergi dari apartement Hanabi.

Dalam perjalanan aku sangat lelah. Sehingga aku terpaksa tidur. Aku tertidur di bahu Sasuke. Sebelum tidur, aku merasa Sasuke mengelus dahiku. Aku memasuki alam mimpiku. Aku terbangun dari tidurku ketika sudah sampai di sebuah hotel mewah. Aku mengikuti Sasuke di belakang. Untung saja, kakiku sudah sembuh, kalau belum aku terpaksa harus di gendong Sasuke lagi. Sasuke pergi memesan kamr. Aku melihat sekelilingku. Mataku terpaku, ketika melihat lelaki berambut merah itu. Gaara. Aku ingin menyapanya, tapi, sayang, Sasuke keburu menghampiriku.

" Ayo. Kita pergi ke kamar." Sasuke membuyarkan lamunanku.

Aku bergegas menghampiri Sasuke. Dan mengikutinya dari belakang. Langkah Sasuke terlalu cepat, aku kesulitan mengejarnya, ditambah lagi kakiku sedang sakit.

" Sasuke, pelan-pelan aku capek." Kataku

Sasuke berjalan mendekatiku. Dia mengendongku lagi. aku malu, karena banyak orang yang melihatku.

" Sasuke buat apa kita di sini ?" Tanyaku.

" Liburan." Kata Sasuke singkat.

Aku kaget. Jadi Sasuke mengajakku kesini untuk liburan. Rasanya aneh, tapi hatiku benar – benar, tak karuan. Aku merasa senang, akhirnya Sasuke peduli denganku.

Sasuke mengendongku ke kamar yang sangat mewah. Sasuke meletakanku di kasur mewah itu.

" Aku mau mandi." Kata Sasuke.

Karena lelah, aku tertidur. Aku harus menghilangkan rasa capekku ini.

Esok harinya, aku terbangun dengan Sasuke tidur di sampingku. Sekali lagi, aku harus mengakui kalau wajah Sasuke ketika tidur sangat imut.

" Udah puas menatapku, heh ?" Tanya Sasuke mengodaku.

Pipiku bersemu merah. Aku malu tertangkap basah sedang mengagumi Sasuke. Aku beranjak dari ranjang, dan menuju ke kamar mandi, aku harus mandi, karena tadi malam aku tidak sempat mandi.

" Hinata, kita berenang ya. Aku dengar hotel ini mempunyai fasilitas kolam renang yang sangat mewah." Kata Sasuke ketika aku baru keluar dari kamar mandi.

Aku mengangguk setuju. Aku keluar dengan Sasuke ke kolam renang, karena waktu pergi ke Suna, tidak ada rencana renang. Aku dan Sasuke tidak memakai baju renang. Aku didorong Sasuke masuk ke dalam kolam, aku kaget. Aku memercikan air ke badan Sasuke yang masih di atas kolam renang, dia belum meloncat. Akhirnya, Sasuke meloncat dan mengejarku di dalam kolam. Aku berenang cepat untuk menghindari Sasuke.

" Pengantin baru ya ?" Tanya nenek yang sedang duduk di dekat kolam.

" Iya." Kata Sasuke.

Pipiku merona merah.

" Nenek peramal ya ?" Tanyaku menebak-nebak. Karena nenek itu langsung tau kalau aku sama Sasuke pengantin baru.

" Iya. Kalian udah berapa minggu menikah ?"

" Baru dua minggu, nek." Jawab Sasuke.

" Nenek ramal ya. Pasti nanti anak pertama kalian laki-laki, dia tampan seperti ayahnya, memiliki rambut warna biru seperti ibunya." Kata nenek itu sambil meramal.

Pipiku semakin memerah. Setelah berbicara begitu, nenek itu pergi meninggalkan kami berdua. Aku masih memikirkan perkataan nenek itu. Suasana itu membuat aku dan Sasuke menjadi hening.

Setelah selesai berenang. Sasuke mengajakku kembali ke kamar.

Karena ada panggilan mendadak dari perusahaan. Liburanku dan Sasuke harus terpotong. Akhirnya aku dan Sasuke kembali ke Konoha.

+ Skip Time +

Ketika sampai di rumahku, aku melihat mobil BMW milik Ino. Aku kaget. Aku belum siap bertemu dengan dia. Aku melangkahkan kakiku perlahan. Kulihat Sasuke wajahnya menjadi pucat.

" Hinata, maafkan aku. Jika, aku tidak selingkuh dengan Sasuke, pasti semua ini tidak akan terjadi." Kata Ino.

" Apa maksudmu, Ino ?" Tanya Sasuke.

" Aku hamil, Sasuke." Kata Ino.

Air mataku mengalir deras. Aku merasakan sakit yang sangat dalam di hatiku. Apa aku harus rela di duakan oleh Sasuke. Mau bagaimana lagi, anak yang dalam kandungan Ino adalah anak Sasuke. Aku harus rela, biarlah Ino mendapat kebahagiaannya. Aku berlari masuk ke dalam rumah, aku tak tau lagi apa yang harus aku katakana, rasanya kejadian ini telah merusak momen kebersamaanku dengan Sasuke yang pertama kali.

Aku mengurung diri di kamar. Aku melihat jendela, kulihat Ino sedang berjalan ke arah mobilnya dengan wajah yang frustasi. Sedangkan Sasuke masih terduduk di taman, dengan wajah bingung.

Aku sakit hati, aku merasa cemburu, aku merasa hancur. Cemburu ? Apa aku mulai menyukai Sasuke. Tapi ketika melihat Sasuke bersama Ino, hati ini perih. Ya, aku benar, aku mencintai Sasuke sekarang. Semua pandanganku tiba-tiba gelap.

Sasuke's POV

Rasanya hubungan yang baru saja aku bina dengan Hinata, langsung hancur. Aku tidak menyangka hubunganku dengan Ino bisa berakhir fatal seperti ini. Hatiku sakit saat melihat Hinata berlari kedalam rumah. Aku sakit melihat Hinata tersakiti lagi. aku hancur melihat air matanya mengalir.

" Ino, apa benar itu anakku ?" Tanyaku.

Ino mengangguk perlahan. Aku merasa Ino juga tersakiti akan hal ini. Aku menyukai Ino, tapi, kenapa aku paling sakit ketika melihat Hinata menangis, dibanding melihat Ino menangis. Ino meninggalkanku. Sekarang, aku terduduk, menatapi kebodohanku. Aku mencintai Hinata sekarang, tapi kenapa aku harus membuat Hinata sakit lagi. aku hendak masuk ke dalam rumah, ingin meminta maaf ke Hinata.

Aku mengetuk pintu kamarku pelan. Tapi, karena tidak ada jawaban. Aku langsung masuk. Dan melihat Hinata tertidur. Aku berjalan mendekati ranjang. Aku mengusap pelan dahi Hinata. Aku kaget, ternyata dahi Hinata sangat panas, Hinata sedang demam. Aku mengambil air hangat untuk mengompres Hinata. Hinata mengingau.

" Sasuke, jangan pergi." Igau Hinata.

" Aku di sini Hinata." Kataku menenangkan.

Hinata mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Aku semakin khawatir kepada Hinata. Aku memeluk Hinata mencoba memberi ketenangan. Dan akhirnya Hinata terlelap lagi. Aku sedih melihat Hinata sakit seperti ini.

Aku memeluk Hinata sepanjang malam.

End Sasuke's POV

Hinata's POV

Aku terbangun di pelukan Sasuke. Aku melihat kain di kepalaku. Apa Sasuke semalaman merawatku ? Aku melihat Sasuke tidur. Rasanya kejadian tadi malam ingin kulupakan. Aku bangun dari tempat tidur. Dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk Sasuke.

Waktu sarapan suasananya sangat hening. Sasuke belum mau membuka percakapan. Sasuke pamit pergi ke kantor.

" Hinata. Aku pergi dulu. Jaga rumah ya." Sasuke pamit sambil mencium dahiku.

Pipiku merona merah. Aku merasakan getaran aneh dalam hatiku. Sasuke sudah pergi. Sebelum pergi, aku melambaikan tanganku.

End Hinata's POV

Sasuke's POV

Aku tersenyum mengingat wajah merona Hinata, dia terlihat sangat cantik dan imut. Rasanya akubelum pernah merasakan perasaan ini ketika aku bersama Ino. Aku merasakan jantungku berdebar saat dekat dengan Hinata.

Akhirnya, aku sampai kantor. Di kantor aku disambut oleh Karin. Aku bersikap semakin dingin ke Karin. Aku membuka pintu kantorku. Dan, melihat ayahku disana.

" Ayah, kenapa disini ?" Tanyaku. Perasaanku tidak enak.

" Ayah harus mengatakan ini. Kakakmu, Itachi kabur dari rumah, jadi perusahaan ayah yang di Amegakure tidak ada pemimpin. Ayah minta kamu meneruskan perusahaan ayah yang di sana." Kata ayahku.

" Tapi, yah. Aku sudah mempunyai istri." Kataku menolak

" Hahahaha.. Sasuke, sejak kapan kamu jadi peduli dengan istrimu ?" Ayahku menertawakan aku.

" Aku mencintai istriku, ayah." Kataku.

" Lupakan istrimu, sekarang kau harus mengikuti kemauan ayah. Atau kamu tidak ayah anggap sebagai anak." Kata ayah mengancam

Aku terdiam. Aku selalu dihadapkan pada keputusan sulit. Aku harus memilih, Hinata atau ayah. Ayah pergi meninggalkan aku, aku tau ayah tidak main-main. Ayah serius dengan ucapannya. Apa aku harus meninggalkan Hinata ?

Aku melupakan masalahku, dengan kembali mengerjakan tugasku yang menumpuk setelah beberapa hari aku tinggal.

+ Skip Time +

Setelah berusaha keras, pikiranku masih belum terfokus kepada pekerjaanku. Waktu sudah menunjuk pukul delapan malam. Karena banyak pikiran, aku memutuskan pergi ke klub malam. Mungkin di sana aku dapat menghibur diriku.

Aku bertemu Karin di sana.

End Sasuke's POV

Hinata's POV

" Sasuke mana ya ? apa dia ada rapat ?" Kataku.

Tok..tok..tok.. Pintu rumahku diketuk. Aku bergegas membuka pintu.

" Sasuke." Teriakku, ketika melihat Sasuke sedang mabuk. Dia sedang dirangkul dengan perempuan yang mengantarnya waktu itu. Aku menarik Sasuke. Dan menyuruh wanita itu pulang.

Aku membawa Sasuke ke kamarnya. Aku kasian melihat Sasuke seperti ini. Aku mendengar Sasuke mengingau.

" Hinata."

" Iya. Ada apa ?" Tanyaku.

Sasuke menarikku kepelukannya. Dan dia merobek pakaianku. Dia mencium paksa bibirku. Aku berusaha mendorong Sasuke yang sedang mabuk ini. Dia menekan tubuhku. Dan akhirnya, aku harus kehilangan kesucianku pada malam ini.

Aku sedih, kenapa kesucianku harus diambil oleh Sasuke, saat dia tak sadar. Takdirku memang buruk. Aku membenci diriku sendiri.

End Hinata's POV

Sasuke's POV

Aku terbangun pagi hari, aku melihat Hinata sedang tidur di sebelahku. Aku membuka selimut, dan alangkah kagetnya aku ketika melihat Hinata telanjang, dan di selimut itu ada darah. Apa mungkin aku telah mengambil kesucian Hinata ? Aku berjalan mengambil koperku. Dan memasukan barang-barangku ke dalam koper. Aku harus mengambil keputusan ini. Aku sangat mencintai Hinata, tapi, aku tak ingin di bilang anak durhaka. Aku bergegas mandi. Setelah selesai mandi, aku bersiap-siap. Air mataku jatuh saat melihat Hinata, aku tak sanggup melupakan Hinata. Aku mencium pipi Hinata untuk terakhir kalinya. Aku berjalan keluar rumah, menuju airport. Aku menatap sejenak rumah ini. Aku selalu merasakan kehangatan bila berada di rumah ini.

End Sasuke's POV

Hinata's POV

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Aku mencari Sasuke, mataku menjelajahi kamarku. Tapi, aku merasakan keanehan, barang-barang di kamarku sedikit berkurang. Aku tidak menemukan pakaian Sasuke, parfum Sasuke, dan segala macam benda yang berbau Sasuke. Aku memakai bajuku yang tergeletak di lantai. Setelah selesai, Aku membuka lemariku, aku kaget. Karena yang tertinggal di sana hanyalah bajuku. Sasuke telah meninggalkan aku. Dia sudah mencampakan aku demi Ino. Aku menangis, aku tak sanggup mengalami ini sendiri, takdir ini terlalu berat untukku.

Aku mengusap air mataku. Aku berniat mandi. Aku akan pergi ke tempat Mama Mikoto. Aku ingin mencari keberadaan Sasuke.

Aku memakai mobil BMW-ku yang sudah lama tak di pakai. Aku menuju rumah Mama Mikoto. Tapi, aku melihat rumah itu sepi.

" Mama." Teriakku.

Aku sudah memanggil berkali-kali. Tapi, tak ada sahutan dari dalam.

" Maaf, mbak. Pemilik rumah ini udah pindah sejak pagi tadi." Kata tetangga Mama Mikoto."

Apa aku tak penting ? Sampai Mama Mikoto pindah aku tidak diberitau. Sasuke di mana kamu ? Aku berniat ke rumah ayah. Tapi, kuurungkan, aku berniat pergi ke kantor Sasuke.

" Nyonya Hinata. Kenapa masih di Konoha ?" Tanya salah satu karyawan di sana.

" Iya. Saya memang di Konoha." Kataku bingung

" Lho, Tuan Sasuke sudah tidak tinggal di Konoha lagi. Dia pergi ke luar kota."

Aku langsung pergi meninggalkan orang itu. Sekarang Sasuke menghilang tanpa jejak. Aku berniat makan di sebuah cafe. Nama cafe itu Nami cafe. Aku masuk ke dalam cafe itu. Mataku menjelajah, mencari tempat kosong. Aku memesan nasi goreng, karena perutku lapar.

Aku melihat Gaara berjalan dari kejauhan. Aku memanggil dia. Dia berjalan menuju arahku.

" Hei, Hinata." Kata Gaara menyapaku.

Aku tersenyum. Aku belum ada mood untuk berbicara.

" _Do you have problem ?"_ Tanya Gaara penasaran.

Aku mengangguk. Aku harus cerita ke Gaara, mungkin dengan ini dia bisa membantuku.

" Sasuke menghilang tanpa jejak." Kataku.

" Hinata, sedang apa kamu di sini. Kenapa kau masih berhubungan dengan dia ?" Aku tersentak kaget. Aku sangat mengenali suara ini. Ayah. Aku berdiri.

" Ayah, aku tidak sengaja bertemu Gaara di sini." Kataku.

" Kau selingkuh, Hinata. Kemana Sasuke ?"

" Aku tidak selingkuh, ayah. Aku tidak tau keberadaan Sasuke, dia menghilang, ayah."

" Cih, dia pasti sudah tau kalau kau selingkuh. Kamu istri tak becus, Hinata. Ikut ayah pulang." Kata ayah menarikku pulang.

" Tolong jangan sakiti Hinata." Kata Gaara.

Ayah tetap menarikku pergi. Dia mengabaikan panggilan Gaara. Aku di bawa ke mobil ayah. Sepanjang, perjalanan aku terus menangis.

Plakk.. Aku mendapat tamparan dari ayah. Aku memegangi pipiku yang terasa perih.

" Kau bukan keturunan Hyuuga. Mulai sekarang kau bukan anakku lagi. Kau sudah membuatku malu di hadapan Uchiha." Kata ayah.

Aku bersujud di kaki ayah, aku meminta maaf.

" Ayah, maafin Hinata, ayah." Kataku.

Ayahku mengusirku keluar. Wajahnya terlihat marah. Aku menjadi takut, selama ini, aku belum pernah melihat wajah ayah seperti ini. Sekarang aku bukan seorang Hyuuga lagi. membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku sedih. Aku kembali ke rumah dengan berjalan kaki. Karena mobilku ada di kafe tadi.

+ Skip Time +

Dua minggu berlalu. Aku belum mendapat kabar keberadaan Sasuke. Aku sedang memasak ayam untuk sarapanku. Aku memakan ayamku. Tapi, karena suatu hal, perutku menjadi mual, aku berlari menuju kamar mandi. Aku memuntahkan makanan yang baru aku makan. Aku merasa tidak enak badan. Aku kembali ke kamar untuk istirahat. Menjelang sore, perutku masih tetap mual. Aku memutuskan pergi ke tempat kakakku, Neji. Neji seorang dokter.

" Hei, Hinata. Apa kabar sayang ?" Kata Neji.

" Baik, Neji-nii."

" Mukamu kok pucat, Hinata?" Tanya Neji-nii

Neji menarikku ke ruang kerjanya. Dia memeriksaku. Dia kaget. Wajahnya aneh.

" Hinata kamu hamil. Sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi paman." Kata Neji.

Aku tak percaya. Aku hamil. Aku hamil anak Sasuke. Tapi, mengingat nama Sasuke, membuatku jadi sedih. Aku harus merawat bayi ini sendirian.

" Hinata, kenapa kamu tidak senang ?" Tanya Neji.

Aku menceritakan semua masalahku, mulai dari perginya Sasuke sampai aku diusir ayah. Neji menjadi prihatin, dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku meminta neji-nii merahasiakan kehamilanku dari ayah. Karena, aku yakin, ayah tidak akan percaya kalau ini anak Sasuke.

**To Be Continue…**

**Akhirnya, selesai juga buat chapter 4. Alhamdulilah, aku udah selesai ujian, jadi bisa update deh… RnR ya, please…. **

Special thank's to :

uciha athrun, Firah-chan, n, sasukeLovers, Ichsana-hyuuga, sasuhinaLovers, Shyoul lavaen, ika-chan, inochan, gaara-kun, R, saichi, sachi : Makasih udah review….

Hasuke : Hasuke anak Hinata, Ino juga temannya Hinata.

Zoroutecchi : makasih zo-senpai udah review ^_^ dan udah kasih saran. Anaknya Hinata namanya Hasuke. Ada salah ketik..:))

demikooo : Masih bingung ya ? moga di chapter ini udah ngerti.

luna : silahkan di tebak. Fic ini Cuma sampe chap 5 kok…


End file.
